Lightning Sensei
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Some schools have famous teachers and brilliant instructors, this school on the other hand has... Lightning Sensei! How will love flourish between an innocent student and a kickass teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Final Fantasy**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**Final Fantasy **_**plot line belong to ****Hironobu Sakaguchi**** and****Square Enix****. I am not associated with ****Hironobu Sakaguchi****, ****Square Enix****, or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this.**

**This story is definitely AU… Mwahahahaha. Yes I have come with another story! … please don't kill me.**

Eden, the capital of Cocoon. This place is well known for its beautiful resorts, advanced technology, amazing household and apartments, the great education provided, and the best military in all of Cocoon.

Speaking of the military, somewhere in the main branch…

"LIGHTNING FARRON!"

…

Lightning was sitting on a chair looking at the people in front of her blankly.

Amodar's eye was twitching wildly while Cid Raines was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Lightning Farron, do you know why I called you?!" Amodar shouted.

"No sir, please enlighten me." Lightning said blankly as she looked out the window.

"Lightning," Amodar sighed. "You know you're one of the best we got, and we also know we can't let you continue your work like this!"

Lightning turned to him blankly. "I did my job. I killed a mass murderer. What's the big deal?"

Amodar glared at Lightning and took out a large file. Written on the file was 'Lightning's Work'. Amodar opened it and went through the papers.

"You ran him over with a police car in public."

"For the safety of the people." Lightning stated blankly.

"You chased an insane farmer with a flaming pitch fork!"

"In my defense, he was carrying a knife."

"You pushed a woman who claimed to be a witch into a cauldron!"

"… That was actually kind of funny."

Amodar glared at Lightning who in turn rolled her eyes.

Cid Raines eyes were filled with amusement as he took the file and skimmed through it. "Ah ha! Case number 839 was my favourite! This is the one where you were told to get rid of all the hooligans from the underground train station and you lit the place on fire… The explosion was humongous!"

Lightning leaned back on her chair. "I don't get it. I did all my jobs and succeeded. Why so angry?"

"Lightning, do you have any idea how many reports and apologies we had to send to the higher ups because of your 'jobs'? I'll tell you how many! Over fifteen hundred! Never in any recorded history was a person able to get as many warnings as you!" Amodar was having a break down at this point.

"… Can I go now? I just received a new mission." Lightning asked as she got up.

"Wait! Lightning, this is a serious case. They are giving you two options. Either you go into custody and allow them to question you, or you do community service work." Cid Raines said in a serious tone.

Lightning shrugged it off. "Is there a third option where I shoot myself?"

Amodar shook his head. "No, that option is not opened for you. if they take you in custody I have no doubt in my mind it will drag on and they'll put you on house arrest for a long time." Lightning grumbled at the information. "As for the community service work…"

Lightning's eyes widened as Cid and Amodar informed her of the job.

"…Fuck!"

…

Eden high school, a private all girls boarding school. Probably the most expensive high school in Cocoon and the biggest, with more than half of the population being a bunch of bimbos. It's dormitories were spread out all over the place, and they even had a dormitory for the teachers.

Vanille yawned as she walked up the steps to the school. "I can't believe they're going to replace our English teacher again." Vanille groaned.

"Blame that on Fang." Serah said glaring at said girl who was whistling.

Fang simply smirked. "The old lady already looked like she had a few screws loose, so I just added a little more fun."

Vanille looked up and noticed they were getting closer to the top of the steps. "Thank god we live in the nearest dormitory. Anyway, I wonder who our new teacher will be."

Fang cracked her knuckles. "Nothing I can't handle." Fang grinned.

Vanille shook her head. "Hey Serah, what was with that letter you got yesterday? It looked really important."

Serah rolled her eyes. "That was a letter from the guardian corps. My sister caused a really big ruckus… again."

"Your sister must be one of those badass cops we see on TV!" Vanille said excitedly.

Fang snorted. "As if! I bet those are just fake letters to make you think your sister is important and stuff."

Serah stuck her tongue out at Fang and glared at her. "My sister is important! They said that they'll probably nominate her as one of the candidates for the general team!"

Fang and Serah bickered on about her sister Lightning as they walked into the locker rooms.

Vanille looked up in wonder. 'Serah always mentions how amazing Lightning is… I wonder if we'll ever get to meet her.' Vanille opened her locker and put her stuff away then she walked into the courtyard.

"Hey guys, I think something is going on over there." Vanille said looking in wonder at a group gathering at the school's front garden.

"AHHHHH! Oh my god! Did you see the new teacher?"

"Yeah I heard she was in the army, but she looked really young!"

"She was so cool! She looked so cold and calm!"

"She was tall and she had, like so many muscles!"

The group of people was getting bigger and more people seemed intrigued.

Fang scowled. "All this commotion on our new teacher? I bet she ain't all that!"

Vanille scratched her head. "I don't know Fang, this doesn't seem to be some small rumor."

Fang waved still waved it off. "Its nothings, even if it was something it's just some small obstacle no big deal."

"That's what she said!"

"Piss off Yuffie!" Fang shouted.

RING!

"Well, there goes the bell. Let's go!" Vanille was always excited for school. Serah and Fang groaned.

Vanille was skipping to class. "Good morning!" she chirped to the empty class.

"Wow, not even the teacher is here. Definitely an impressive class." Fang said sarcastically.

Serah rolled her eyes. "Shove it Fang."

Vanille sat at the front seat like a good girl, and then she went into day dream land.

…

Lightning sat on the chair with her hand in her pockets glaring at the desk.

"-As per school regulation, you should wear more appropriate clothing." The old principal said strictly. Lightning clutched her head, hoping she would shut up. "It would affect the students!" Cid and Amodar were also there, wincing at the volume.

Lightning stood up and examined herself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Lightning wore a white t-shirt with a sleeveless black open vest and black pants.

"It is inappropriate!" the old lady shrieked.

"Listen lady, the fact the school accepted me as a teacher is inappropriate enough." Amodar face palmed while Cid covered his ears.

"How dare you-" Just then someone walked into the room. All attention was put on the new lady.

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I think my clothes make me look like a shy school girl compared to what she's wearing."

The blonde lady walked in and smirked at Lightning. "It has been a while Lightning."

Amodar and Cid stiffened while Lightning looked at the lady coldly. "Too bad it can't stay that way Jihl Nabaat."

Jihl simply fixed her glasses. "I was sent here to monitor you and your progress."

Lightning smirked. "If I wanted a stalker, I would choose one of the students."

They stared at each other and the atmosphere turned tense… until…

"INAPROPPRAITE!" The old lady shouted. Lightning immediately covered her ears and bolted out the door.

Jihl stared at the woman shocked. "Is it possible for a lady her age to have such a lung capacity?"

…

"AHHH! We've been waiting in this class for twenty minutes and the teacher still hasn't come!" Fang shouted as she slammed her head on the desk.

"Don't be so loud. I'm sure the teacher is on her way." Serah said calmly.

Fang was about to backtalk when the class heard talking coming their way.

"I told you, I don't need a professional stalker at my tail!"

"Who said I was giving you a choice? Besides, you would probably blow up the school if someone said they saw a cockroach."

The door opened and in came two women.

The first one was about 5'8 tall with blonde hair. She wore glasses over her green eyes and her clothing left little to the imagination. The shirt was definitely too low.

The other one was about 5'12 tall with pink hair and cold blue eyes. Her clothing was definitely interesting.

The class was surprised and amazed at the two women in front. Vanille was staring at the lady with pink hair in awe. Serah was in a whole different level of amazement.

"Lightning?!" Serah shouted. She stood up when she saw her sister.

Lightning turned to the class and ignored Serah. "As your friend here has said, my name is Lightning. You will all address me as Professor Lightning." Jihl snorted. "And this lady is of no importance. She is just a stalker. Think of her as a fly on the wall." Jihl glared at Lightning.

Vanille was staring at the new 'professor' with a blush. 'No way, I can't be thinking of my new teacher like that. She's my best friend's sister… but she really is cool.'

Fang grinned at the new teacher. 'I wonder how long it will take to get rid of her.'

Serah was completely confused. "But Lightning?"

"In this class, your thoughts and opinions are meaningless. Just like the garbage next to me." Lightning glared at Serah. "Now sit! I do not favour people because they have the same hair color as me!"

Serah sat down and pouted. Vanille leaned towards Serah. "Don't worry Serah, she's just acting tough. I'm sure deep down she loves you very much."

"I am warning you now; if you defy me I will kill you all. My class rules will be put up tomorrow."

Fang grinned and raised her hand. 'Time to throw her off her game.' "But Professor Lightning, the school all follows the same set of rules."

"Aww, too bad! Deal with it." Lightning said with a smirk. Jihl shook her head and leaned by the wall.

Fang growled as Vanille and Serah giggled. "I guess you're right; class will be fun." Serah said smiling at Vanille.

"Any questions?" Lightning asked looking at the class bored.

Most of the students raised their hands. "Great." Lightning grumbled.

"Are you single?" "Is it true you were in the army?" "Do you have an interest in girls our age?" "Marry me!" "Why are you here?"

"Now to answer your questions… Yes. Yes. I might be interested. No, I'm not a pedophile. Serah don't give that look, I'm only twenty one. That's not even a question and your answer is no. As to why I'm here, it's because of community service. Stop glaring at me Serah, I didn't kill any innocent people."

Other people raised their hands but Lightning stopped them. "Enough! You guys are the definition of annoying."

"Now open your text books to page 173 and answer the questions."

Fang raised her hand again. "But Professor Lightning, we haven't made it there yet."

Lightning raised her eyebrow. "Does it look like I give a shit?"

Jihl glared at Lightning. "Language!"

"Yes Miss Stalker, I am teaching them language! The English language, if you haven't noticed."

Serah raised her hand. "But Ligh- I mean Professor Lightning, you're supposed to read the text then we answer the questions."

Lightning read the passage and nodded. "The story is about a teacher who couldn't care less about her students and will laugh at them when they fail their finals. The end. Now answer the questions."

Serah was about to comment until Vanille stopped her. "Serah… that really is the story."

Vanille looked up to see her teacher standing around with a bored look. Their eyes met.

Vanille looked away. 'Oh god, she looked at me. I wonder what she thinks of me.'

Lightning raised her eyebrow in question. 'Kids these days are so strange' Lightning shrugged and continued staring at her class.

**Feed me attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normally students would look at the clock, hoping time would fly. In this case, the teacher is the one staring at the clock. 'Come on, you can do it!' Lightning thought encouragingly.

Ring!

"Class is over. All of you get the hell out of here." Lightning said as she ran out of the room.

"I think this is the first time in history a teacher bolted out of class before the students." Serah muttered under her breath. "Vanille, stop day dreaming. Class is over; we have biology."

Vanille snapped out of her thoughts of Lightning. "Uh yeah, let's go."

Fang snorted. "You losers have biology while I have-" Fang took out her schedule and paled. "…Physics."

Vanille felt sympathy for Fang. "Don't worry Fang, I'm sure you can get through Dysley sensei's class."

Serah just smirked. "Don't count on it. We have double periods."

"…You're doomed Fang." Vanille said blankly as she and Serah walked to class. They heard squeals coming from the class as they walked inside. They saw the blonde woman with glasses sitting on the teacher's desk. Lightning was standing in the front, looking annoyed.

Serah looked at her sister confused. "Please tell me you're not our biology teacher."

'I wouldn't mind.' Vanille thought with a blush.

Lightning snorted. "As if! I'm stuck here because of your teacher." Lightning pointed at the blonde woman. "She's my monitor so I'm stuck with her."

"Take your seats class so that I may introduce myself." Everyone sat down in their places and paid attention… or attempted to, seeing as they had two attractive teachers in class. "My name is Jihl Nabaat and I will be your biology teacher this year." Jihl smiled at the class. "Any questions?"

"You're beautiful!" "How old are you?" "Why are you here?" "What's your relationship with Lightning Sensei?" "You look evil."

Jihl smiled at the students. "First answer: thank you. Second answer: I'm 23. Third answer: I'm here to monitor my fellow subordinate who enjoys causing trouble. Fourth answer: My relationship with Lightning is professional, nothing else." There was a loud cheer. "Who said the last thing?" Jihl scowled and glared at the students.

Lightning quietly whistled and smirked.

"Now back to our lesson. Our first topic will be about cells…"

Vanille was trying to pay attention but her mind drifted to her miserable friend. 'I hope Fang is surviving.'

Meanwhile, in Fang's class…

"Now class, I am happy to say that I corrected all your tests and you all failed miserably." Dysley said with an evil smile.

Fang slammed her head on the table. "I should have taken biology."

"Look at the bright side Fang!" Fang glared at Yuffie. "We all failed together!"

"She's got a point." Lebreau stated from behind them.

They heard a loud groan from the front of their class. "I can't believe I failed again."

"Look at the bright side Tifa! Aerith is the smarter one in your relationship!" Tifa's reply was the middle finger.

"Leave me to my misery…" Fang groaned.

"Now you all have a lab report due tomorrow… Mwahahahahaha!"

Guess who said that.

…

"Now I want all of you to answer this sheet about cells. Don't worry if you don't finish it on time. The purpose of this class is to review your work." Jihl stated.

"You know, I thought she'd be a horrible teacher because she's tagging along with Lightning but it turns out she knows what she's talking about." Serah said impressed.

"Lightning isn't that bad." Vanille said defending her English teacher.

"Really? You want to compare Jihl with Lightning?" Serah asked looking at the two teachers who were currently bickering. Lightning was slouched on the wall. She rolled her eyes and ignored the scolding Jihl.

Ring!

"Class is over. Please place your papers in a pile on the first desk." Jihl turned and noticed the absence of a certain English teacher. Jihl's eye twitched. "Lightning." She grumbled and ran out of class.

"Let's go Vanille, it's break!" Serah ran out of class with the rest of the students.

Vanille sighed. 'There is no way I'll survive in that crowd.'

…

"Now let's see, the weather's good today which means they're probably out in the courtyard." Vanille started walking towards the gardens.

"Hey, redhead!" Vanille looked around and saw no one 'That's odd. No one's here.' "Ever thought about looking up?"

Vanille looked up and sure enough on one of the trees, Lightning was sitting casually with a smirk on her face. Vanille looked at Lightning cautiously. "Don't give me that look; I just want to talk for a while."

Vanille walked closer to the tree and looked up just in time to see Lightning drop down and land in front of her. "You're Vanille, right?" Vanille nodded her head. "My sister told me a lot about you." Lightning said casually with a smirk. "Don't worry, nothing bad."

"Serah told me a lot about you as well." Lightning groaned which made Vanille giggle. "Although I can't say they were all good." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Serah to ruin my good image. Plus half of what she said is probably exaggerated." Lightning said confidently.

Vanille looked at Lightning in wonder. "So you didn't beat a man half to death when he looked at Serah?"

"…"

"Then you weren't involved in the project which involved destroying a part of a mountain?"

"…"

"Does that mean that you also didn't burn down your old house when Serah saw a cockroach?"

"… Anyway, we're wandering off topic." Lightning proclaimed.

"And what's the topic?" Vanille asked curious and confused.

"You." Lightning leaned close to Vanille so that they were face to face. Lightning breathed out a little. "You know I heard from Serah that you have an interest in the cool and athletic type." Vanille's face was the same color as her hair. "Which I can assure involves me big time."

"I-I-I…" Vanille was so nervous and flushed. It didn't help that Lightning was leaning closer.

"INAPROPPRAITE!" Lightning stumbled away from Vanille and looked around to see that the principle and Jihl Nabaat were standing not too far from them. Both were glaring at Lightning. "LIGHTNING FARRON, explain yourself!"

Lightning leaned closer to Vanille. "We'll have our conversation later." Lightning then ran away, but not before winking at Vanille.

Vanille's was still blushing. 'I never knew Lightning was so forward… and she sounds kind of cocky.'

"COME BACK HERE! I'll teach you manners!" The old lady chased after Lightning.

Jihl sighed and walked towards Vanille. "That old bat won't catch Lightning." Jihl looked at Vanille worried. "She didn't molest you, did she?" Vanille chocked and shook her head. "You should go to your friends. Don't worry we'll hunt down that perverted wolf."

Vanille stared blankly as Jihl joined the old lady. "This school is really weird."

…

Lightning looked around and smirked. "Yep, that old hag is definitely going to catch up to me." Lightning climbed the tree and made herself comfortable. "I can already imagine her trying to climb this tree while shouting about manners." Lightning sniggered to herself.

Lightning scowled whe she thought of the interrupted conversation. "I was close too. Better try next time I guess."

After twenty minute,s Lightning opened her eyes and looked to her right. Sure enough Jihl was looking around the area. "Hey blondie, I'm here."

"So this is where you've been pedophile." Jihl said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What do you mean pedophile? The girl should be like what? Eighteen or nineteen? Plus last time I checked this has nothing to do with you."

Jihl sighed. "Lightning, the girl's sixteen."

"… It's still legal right?"

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

Lightning smirked. "I try… which reminds me, why are you still here?"

"You are an ass."

"That I don't need to try." Lightning jumped off the tree and walked away.

Jihl continued staring. She fixed her glasses. 'Sorry Lightning, but I'm still not over us.'

Vanille walked towards a very loud group.

"I'm telling you guys, give me a few days and Lightning sensei will be history!" Fang shouted.

Lebreau rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous that Lightning gets way more attention than you."

Fang huffed. "There is no way someone like that is gonna get away with taking MY spotlight! And I'm not jealous."

"Of course you're not Fang. I mean someone that constantly bitches about my sister who just happens to be more popular, cooler, athletic and better looking than her is definitely not jealous." Serah said with a smirk.

"Your answer is a bit biased but I must agree." Aerith said softly.

Fang turned to Yuffie and Tifa. "What about you guys? What's your opinion?"

"I'm on the opposing team's side." Tifa said bored.

"Whoever is against you." Yuffie answered with a grin.

"Screw you guys." Fang grumbled and looked away until she noticed Vanille. "Vanille, where have you been? I noticed this large empty space and I knew you were abducted!" Fang exclaimed.

Serah rolled her eyes. "She also thinks you were in hiding with 'the love of your life '." Vanille's face turned red at the thought of her crush, Lightning.

"Vanille looks like a strawberry popsicle." Fang said poking her check. "And it sure as hell ain't the same temperature; you're burning."

"That's odd. The only comment I made was…" Serah's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute! You were with someone you liked." Serah said with a grin.

Fang grabbed Vanille and started shaking her. "You have to tell us! I will hunt this person down myself!"

"It's no one guys. I was just late…"

"Late with your date!" Fang snapped.

Yuffie laughed. "That rhymed."

Ring!

"The bell rang." Fang groaned. She noticed Vanille breath out a relieved sigh. "This is not over young lady. Our interrogation is just beginning." Vanille gulped and nodded her head.

"We have gym! Yay, I'm so excited." Serah said sarcastically.

Everybody groaned.

"That's because we have a very kind teacher who adores us all." Vanille replied bitterly.

"No dilly dallying! Do you hear me?! Vanille, my grandma can run faster, and she's in a coma! Fang, are you doing sit-ups or picking up daises? Serah don't get me started on your 'pushups'! Lebreau, alcohol is not permitted in the gym! Yuffie, you're running the other way, you nut! Tifa, my goldfish throws better punches than you! Aerith, sitting on the bench is not a sport! Yuna, for the last time summoning demons is not a sport! Ashe, waving that stick at me won't make me disappear! Yeul , are you even trying? Lulu, are you finished doing your nails? Paine, are you brushing your teeth or sharpening your blades? Make up your mind! And the rest of you lot, WORK!" Yaag Rosch shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes sir!" everybody replied. But most with almost no enthusiasm.

"This is why gym is the most hated period in school." Serah grumbled as she laid on the floor.

Lebreau shook her head. "How the hell are you related to Lightning?"

"Notice the pink hair? it's a family trait." Serah answered sarcastically.

Fang rolled herself over to them. "This is hell! I like sports but the atmosphere is so depressing. Not to mention our very motivational teacher. Hell, I think physics is a nicer class."

Vanille sat down next to her breathlessly. "Come on, that can't be true. At least half of us pass this class."

"Attention everyone!" everybody winced at the voice. 'He must be related to the principle.' "It has come to my attention that all of you are extremely hopeless!"

"You don't say?" Fang asked sarcastically.

"So I decided I will ask help from a friend of mine who has recently come to this school!"

Serah's face turned pale. "Oh god no."

Just then Lightning and Jihl walked into the gym. "These two will help instruct you… oh and by the way, Lightning here is far worse than me."

Lightning looked at everyone at the gym. "Stand up!" They all did. "We will go through every sport procedure to check for your strengths and weaknesses. Any attempts at stupidity and you will be kicked first and questioned later!" Lightning walked towards the stands.

"You really have nothing better to do, do you?" Serah asked following her sister.

"I'll have you know this adds to my community and service work which gets me out of this shit hole faster. Don't think this is fun for me… Plus, I'd give anything to see you run." Lightning replied with a smirk.

"You are hilarious." Serah said bitterly.

"Hey Sensei, are we going to stand around and talk all day or what?" Fang asked impatiently.

"Don't worry Fang, I have all day to whoop your ass in shape." Lightning's gaze drifted to Vanille. "Speaking of asses in shape…"

"Head out of the gutter." Jihl said with a glare.

"Yes mom."

**Yes humans, enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time, no see humans. I come with the gift of knowledge!**

…**Nah just screwing with you guys. Here's an update. Enjoy!**

"Okay, first we start with warm-ups! I want all of you turn your backs to me!" Lightning said, analyzing their 'movements' and definitely not their bodies.

Jihl's eye twitched as she grabbed Lightning by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I was just joking."

The students looked at Lightning confused, who in turn glared at them. Jihl sighed. "This will never work out."

"What are you talking about? Everything I do is great and amazing." Lightning said with confidence.

"Lightning. These girls need to be motivated. You need to pay attention to them."

Lightning's eyes wondered to Vanille, who was talking to a group of people. "Don't worry Jihl. I pay special attention to my students."

Jihl pulled at Lightning's ear. "They need to be motivated, not eye raped."

"Okay, okay! Just stop pulling my ear, mom." Lightning grumbled as she scratched her red ear. "You say the students need motivation, right? I'll show you motivation."

"Okay, first up is Serah!" Lightning shouted as she ticked her sister's name.

"Wait, why me? What am I supposed to do?" Serah asked in panic.

"Run like your life depends on it. Run like a panda that has been starved of bamboo sticks for years. Run like the wind. RUN!" Lightning screamed as Serah ran as fast as possible.

Lightning turned and smirked at a wide eyed Jihl. "How is that for motivation?"

Jihl glared at Lightning. "What the hell was that?! Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" Lightning rolled her eyes and ignored Jihl. "Plus, that was only one student you managed to 'motivate'. How will you convince the rest?" Lightning stood in thought.

"I'll tell you when a brilliant idea hits me." Lightning replied with confidence.

"Yeah, a 'brilliant' idea. This will take years." Jihl muttered.

"Okay next in line is Vanille!" Lightning called out.

Vanille walked away from the group. "Umm… What should I do Ligh- I mean coach." Vanille looked at Lightning shyly.

"Well, I would like you to jog around for a while, as a warm-up." Lightning said with a smile

Vanille nodded her head. "I can do that!" Lightning watched as Vanille started to skip around.

Jihl fixed her glasses. "I'm surprised Lightning. I expected you to do something perverted… Lightning?"

Lightning's attention was on Vanille's 'assets'. "Dat ass..." Lightning said with a happy sigh.

Jihl's eye twitched. "I should have known, though I'd expect nothing less from a person with your hormones. Chances of you scaring the poor girl off are pretty high."

Lightning stopped her staring and turned to Jihl. "You are a genius!"

"I'm a genius? Why?" Jihl asked in suspicion.

"You'll see. But now let me check something… there we go!" Lightning said as she squished something in her pocket. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Lightning, what is in your pocket? Is it legal?" Jihl asked, her suspicion only increasing. Lightning waved her off as she looked at the check list.

"Let's see who we have next…FANG!" Lightning shouted.

"Yes coach?" Fang said, walking over to her.

"Oh nothing, I was just checking if my vocal cords still work." Jihl gave Lightning an exasperated look. "But since you're here, wanna do me a favor?" Lightning asked with a devilish grin.

"Sure, I guess?" Fang asked confused.

Lightning took out a rubber mouse from her pocket and placed it in Fang's hand. "I want you to sneakily walk to the center without the other girls noticing you and throw it on the ground. After that, run around the gym. I'll make sure they notice it." Lightning grinned at her master plan.

"Lightning, why do you have those in your pocket… Lightning, answer me!" Jihl demanded.

Fang's eyes widened at the plan. "Can I start right now?" Her eyes filled with hope of causing a ruckus and disrupting peace.

"Knock yourself out."

"You are the best teacher ever!" Fang shouted with a grin as she ran to the group of girls.

Lightning turned to Jihl with a smirk. "You hear that? I'm the best teacher ever."

Jihl sighed. "I can't believe what measures you go to just to boost your ego."

"What's that Jihl? The great and awesome Lightning can't hear the little people!" Lightning boasted.

Jihl groaned. "Oh God, why?"

Lightning spotted Fang running away from the group. "Come on. It's our time to roll." Lightning walked over to the girls. "Attention, everyone!" Lightning shouted.

All the girls turned to Lightning, who had a mischievous grin on her face. "Now everyone, I'd like you all to divide into groups." After dividing the girls, Lightning smirked. "Now that all of you are in groups, I'd like you to- wait, what in the world is that?" Lightning asked with confusion on her face as she pointed to the near where the girls were standing.

Jihl sighed. "Might as well join in." She looked at the ground. "Oh my God, it's a mouse!" She screeched.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed running from the center away.

"This is what I call motivation." Lightning grinned as they all ran around the gym. "Nice acting skills by the way." Lightning winked.

"Did you expect any less?" Jihl answered with a smirk.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing! Especially since I put up other obstacles." Lightning said with glee.

Jihl froze. "Wait Lightning, what do you mean by 'obstacles'?"

"AHHH! There's bugs over here!"

"Oh no! Two rats are there!"

"A DYING Chihuahua!"

"…You are one sick person." Jihl stated.

Lightning fluttered her eyelashes. "Thank you!"

…

"Can… I… stop… running…now?" Serah panted.

"Come on Serah, that was fun!" Vanille exclaimed. "I've never had this much fun in P.E!"

"You're not supposed to have fun in P.E! You're supposed to suffer and feel the misery course through your body!" Serah explained.

"HAHAHA! Oh guys, did you see that?! I can't believe Lightning placed rubber animals all over the place. Genius!" Fang shouted her admiration.

"I thought you hated her guts." Vanille said.

"We agreed to hate each other after this stunt." Fang said with a large grin.

"What an interesting compromise." Vanille muttered. Her eyes shifted to something on the ground. "Hey guys, did Lightning sensei put a stuffed animal here?" A snake was not far from them.

"She probably placed one everywhere, just for the hell of it." Fang waved Vanille off.

"I really don't care at this point." Serah grumbled.

Vanille stopped walking and looked at the 'stuffed' snake. "Are you sure that's not real? It looks real to me."

Fang rolled her eyes. "If it was real, it would move."

They watched as the stuffed snake moved its tail.

"… Probably a new animation. If it was real it would hiss at us, right?" Serah awkwardly laughed.

"Hiss!"

…"EVERY MOTHERFUCKER RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" Fang shouted.

"It's real, isn't it?" Vanille shouted.

"I think it's following us!" Serah was in tears by now.

"LIGHTNING SENSEI!" They all shouted.

Lightning blinked as she saw Serah, Vanille and Fang running towards her.

"What do you guys want? We still have ten minutes left."

Serah looked at Lightning with a pleading look in her eyes. "Lightning, please tell me you're not insane enough to bring a live snake here."

Lightning looked at them blankly. "No. I wouldn't do that unless it was Jihl's bed."

"There's a live snake chasing us!" Fang shouted.

Lightning's eyes widened and then she grinned. "I see what you did there! Trying to pull a prank on me."

"That's not a prank. There's a fucking snake here!"

"Watch your language! Just 'cause the old hag of a principle looks butt ugly to the point of that just looking at her drives you homicidal, does not mean I will tolerate those words." Lightning said firmly.

"Lightning, please check it out. I've been running nonstop the whole period!" Serah begged.

"…Personally, I think you need the exercise." Lightning said blankly.

Serah slapped Lightning across the face. "Personally, I think Lightning deserves that, but what is happening?" Jihl asked coming their way.

"There's a snake here!" Fang shouted.

"Yes Fang, let your imagination run free! Let your fear take over and let your primal instincts evolve! Unleash it all!" Lightning shouted.

Lightning stopped and blinked as she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked at Vanille who was shyly looking at her. "Umm… Lightning sensei, there's a snake that's been chasing us and I was hoping you could take care of it." Vanille gave Lightning the puppy dog eyes.

"…By the sword of Valhalla, I will slay that demon and gain this maiden's heart!" Lightning shouted as she took off running.

…

"You know this kind of pisses me off." Fang said glaring at Lightning.

"Kind of? Or enough to walk over to her and shoot her?" Serah said with an eye twitch.

Jihl sighed. "That girl is driven by her hormones."

…

"Show yourself beast, for I shall slay you!" Lightning shouted running around the gym.

"Hiss!" Lightning turned to the snake and stared at it blankly.

"…Really, they made such a big deal about this tiny little guy?" Lightning extended her hand and the snake slithered towards her. "Hmm, what a well behaved snake we have here." Lightning mumbled as she petted it. "You know what, I'm gonna call you Serphina! Well Serphina, I have a lot of things to tell you…"

…

Jihl smiled as she walked out of the shower in her room's bathroom. She dressed in her light blue pajamas that consisted of a buttoned up shirt and shorts. 'Lightning and I are sharing a room.' Jihl sighed. 'I hope we'll be able to keep our feelings aside.'

Jihl opened the door and her eyes widened. "Fucking stripper on a pole! Lightning, what the fuck is this?" She shouted.

Lightning stopped reading and turned to Jihl with a glare. "No! You will not discriminate against poor little Serphina. She did nothing wrong."

"Lightning, are you fucking blind!? This thing is at least two meters long!"

Lightning sighed with annoyance. "Fine! Come on Serphina, into the cage you go!" Lightning opened a large plastic aquarium as Serphina slithered inside.

"Happy?! You took away her freedom. I hope you're proud of yourself." Lightning stomped out of the room… she then returned. "I just remembered that I live here." Lightning walked onto her bed and sat down.

Jihl rolled her eyes and sat on the desk. She took out some papers and organized them. "My biology students need a push even though we just started." Jihl took out her iPad and started to type on it.

"Hey Jihl, what happened between us?" Jihl froze as Lightning walked closer. "We used to be so close…"

Jihl stiffened as she felt Lightning's breath on her neck. "Jihl..." Lightning whispered.

Jihl closed her eyes. 'Could it be that Lightning still lo-'

"I heard it was touch." Lightning blurted out as she rapidly scrolled through the iPad and ran out of the room.

A moment of silence …

"LIGHTNING!"

…

Vanille snuggled into her bed and welcomed the warmth the enveloped her. "I love the warmth."

Plack!

Vanille looked around the room for the source of the noise. Her eyes landed on a snoring Fang and a sleep talking Serah, but none of them made that noise.

Plack!

Vanille turned her attention to the window and opened it.

"Down here beautiful!" Vanille looked down to see Lightning waving at her. She blushed at Lightning's comment. "Aww, don't hide your face. I think you're really pretty!"

"Lightning sensei, why are you here?" Vanille asked.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a while." Lightning answered.

"I live on the second floor. I can't get down from here and the front door is locked."

"Jump."

Vanille looked at Lightning confused. "What?"

"I said jump. I promise I'll catch you." Lightning answered eagerly.

"I trust you sensei, but I'm scared of heights!"

"Oh." Lightning said with disappointment. Then her eyes lit up. "If you can't get down then what if I came up?"

"Sensei, I don't take physics but I know that's physically impossible to achieve."

"Wanna bet?" Lightning asked with a cocky tone.

Before Vanille could answer, Lightning jumped on the first floor window then high jumped onto her window.

"How did you do that?" Vanille asked in awe.

Lightning smiled at Vanille. "I'm surprised you didn't know… Love gives you wings."


End file.
